The Murderer Within
by PikachuLover14
Summary: Ash is faced with a tradgic loss with one of his friends behind it. Ash meets up with Dawn and are reunited once more.


The Murderer Within.

Chapter 1

A 17 year old boy woke up in a soft white bed in the Pokemon Centre, his hair was all messed up but it still was the same shiny raven hair. He had z's under his eyes, he was missing a very important object to complete the look everyone knows, his Red hat. The Red hat was on top of his deep in slumber Pikachu. The boy thought 'He looks so peaceful, gotta be careful not to wake him up or im gunna get zapped'he picked up the hat to complete his look and then he slowly made his way to the end of the bed. He was able to get to his feet without disturbing Pikachu. Suddenly he heard a cry from the other room. The boy quickly scampered into the room opposite.

'Whats wrong!' he shouts in panic, two girls look at him and filled with laughter.

'Nothing Ash it was just a spider, which Bonnie was scared off. Fennekin got it' said the cheerful girl, she looked about sixteen she wore a pink dress and a pink hat which sat comfortable on her head. She started to pet her partner Fennekin.

'Please don't scare me like that' warned Ash, as he quickly stormed out. On his way out he heard the phone ring. 'who could that be? Maybe Professor Oak!' Ash thought to himself as he made his way to the phone in the living room. Clemont awoke in an angry mood 'WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO WAKE ME UP' he yelled loudly, waking up the once peacefully dreaming yellow mouse Pokemon. Pikachu was on Ash's bed which led beside Clemont's. Pikachu got angry sparking his cheeks in rage. Letting off a powerful thunderbolt to warn Clemont to let him sleep. The thunderbolt hit Clemont directly on the chest, leaving him paralyzed and with a massive untidy afro. He suddenly fainted. Letting Pikachu sleep for a little while longer.

Meanwhile, Ash was filled with laughter as he heard Pikachu's thunderbolt. 'Clemont should of known this by now' Ash though as he continued the walk to the phone which was still ringing.

Ash finally got to the phone, and answered the call.

'Hello Ash Ketchum here' Ash said waiting for an answer.

'Oh hey Ash!' said a beautiful bluenette as her video call came to the screen, Ash was stunned to see Dawn after so long, even though she was his girlfriend. They have had a long distance relationship for a while and used to meet regularly but since Ash started to travel a long distance away from Sinnoh, They never met.

'Dawn, Ive missed you so much' Ash was shocked to see she was more beautiful than she was before.

'Ash ive missed you also, i loved you so much that i have a surprise for you!' a huge grin appeared on her face, alerting Ash.

'What is it Dawn' said Ash.

'Wait and see' Dawn winked and blew a kiss before hanging up. Leaving Ash filled with curiosity. 'What could Dawn be up to?'

Bonnie came running into the room towards Ash. 'Who you talkin' to' she asked as she tried to pull a puppy face.

'Someone that means the world to me, now go and help your brother and be careful Pikachu's still in a bad mood' Bonnie giggled and ran off to Ash's and Clemont's room.

Suddenly Pikachu rushed out trying to get away from Bonnie's reach jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

'PIKKAPIKKA' Pikachu yelled at Bonnie as he looked to Ash for help.

'Bonnie i told you to leave Pikachu alone' said Ash trying to scold her but failed trying.

'i just wanted to hold him' she said, as she pretended to sulk to gain Ash's sympathy.

'Bonnie did Pikachu want to be held?' demanded Ash, looking at his Pokemon who was on his shoulders cowering in fear, 'Its okay Pikachu' he tried to cheer up his Pokemon by tickling under his neck causing the adorable yellow mouse to say 'Chu~'

'Sorry Pikachu' said the young girl rushing off to her brothers room.

'Pi' cried Pikachu as he nuzzled Ash signalling that he wanted to continue there adventure. But also to show his affection towards Ash. Those two are inseparable, they are best friend and stick by each other no matter what!.

Everyone was ready to go, everything was packed and Pikachu was comfortable on Ash's shoulder ready to go out of the Pokemon Centre.

'Bye Nurse Joy' the group said in unison as they rushed out the door and headed to the centre of Lumoise City. The streets where packed with shoppers, as Lumoise City was full of designer brand shops. Serena was stunned her eyes twinkled as she saw all the dresses a girl could ever want. 'Lets go shopping' cried Serena as she twirled. Bonnie agreed and twirled with Serena. Clemont on the other hand wanted to stay away from Pikachu due to the early morning shock, so he tagged along with the girls. Not enjoying it much.

Ash and Pikachu decided they where going to train. 'Pikachu you ready?' asked Ash as they ran towards an open empty field on the edge of Lumoise.

'Pikkaapii' said Pikachu as he was determined to win. He looked at his trainer and smiled. But then at the corner of his eye he could see a girl watching them, trying to walk towards them but she didn't have the courage. Pikachu got a good look at the girl and his eyes widened in amazement. Pikachu sprinted toward the girl at full speed.

'Pikachu where you going?' Asked Ash as he watched his Pokemon run away.

Pikachu on the other hand didn't listen to Ash he carried on going. He got closer and leapt into her arms.

'Pikaaa' said the Pokemon as he nuzzled her cheek in happiness.

'Hiya Pikachu' cried the girl as she hugged him in so tightly. 'its been so long ive missed you' she planted a kiss on Pikachu's head.

Ash stood in amazement as he watched Pikachu and saw the girl he wasn't expecting to see. He didn't know what to say or do... All he could think off was what he should say to her first. 'so this was her suprise!'

The girl walked over. 'Hey Ash' she said as she pecked his lips.

'Dawn... Ive missed you so much' Pikachu jumps out of Dawns hand and onto the floor, letting Ash have alone time with Dawn. Ash hugged Dawn in tight and kissing her lips sharing there embrace. It had been a while since they had been together but there love stayed strong. They both broke away for air. 'i love you Dawn'

'i love you too' she replied looking into his eyes. 'Are you going to show me around?'

'Oh yeah, Pikachu come on were going!' Ash yelled calling his electric mouse Pokemon to him. Pikachu raced towards Ash jumping onto his shoulder, staying close to him.

'Ash how the Kalos league going' she said as she smiled, not seeing Ash for a while has been strange everything is new and Ash looks alot different than he did when she travelled with him through Sinnoh and when she saw him in Unova.

'Well ive got 8 badges now, so ive got to wait 4 months til i can enter the Kalos league' Ash said as he showed his badges to Dawn, she had shock on her face. It took her back to the moment when Ash waited to enter the Sinnoh League.

'Well Done Ash' she announced as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him in delight.

As they walked hand in hand through Lumoise. Dawn couldn't help but kiss Ash due to the excitement of seeing him and because it had been awhile since they had embraced for a long time. It took Ash by shock but he kissed back.

But in a shop close by a girl was watching and fueled with rage she clenched her fist in anger. 'How could Ash do this' she though as her mind set changed. She grabbed an object off the counter and rushed out of the small shop, she stayed out of view and watched carefully.

Meanwhile Ash was in the embraces of Dawn, they were truely in love. Pikachu felt awkward sitting on Ash's shoulder while his trainer and friend kissed, he put his paws over his eyes but peeped though. What he saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life. No it was not the kiss. It was the shady girl watching them she was holding something in her hand, which could not be seen. Suddenly she disappeared and Pikachu heard a very loud scream. Pikachu eyes widened in fear as Ash collapsed to his knees crying with Dawn in his arms.

'PIKKKAAPIII' cried Pikachu as tears poured out of his eyes. Ash couldn't stop crying as Dawn's lifeless body laid lame in his arms.

'Wake up Dawn' cried Ash shaking her body 'PLEASE WAKE UP!'

Dawn was gone, Ash's life had been turned upside down.

2 hours later at the Pokemon Centre.

Ash wanted to be alone, he locked himself in his room. He is filled with upset and anger.

Pikachu was outside, he tried using Iron Tail to break through the door but it didn't work. Pikachu started to cry as he remembered seeing what had happened today he rememberdd the girl again and she looked familiar. She was wearing a pink dress and a pink hat. Pikachu's eyes widened in horror. 'Pikkaa!'

The rest of the gang return unaware about what had just happened.

'Where's Ash Pikachu?' asked Bonnie a little worried. Pikachu was too angry to listen he sparked his cheeks. The gang backed away.

'Pikachu you don't have to do this' said Serena as she backed away in fear.

'PIKA PIKA CHUUUU' yelled Pikachu as he let off a thunderbolt hitting the floor causing Bonnie to fall over.

'ASH HELLLPPPP' cried Bonnie who had tears running down her face. Pikachu surrounded his body in electricity. Blinding the gang making them look away. Suddenly everything went dark.

'PIKACHU NOOOO' shouted a voice as it got louder a body of a boy appeared. Ash! He ran towards Pikachu who was lying on the floor bleeding out. 'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!' shouted Ash as he looked at Serena. He knew all along but didn't say. All he could do now was run downstairs to Nurse Joy.

FlashBack Ash Pov.

Seeing Dawn again was amazing, feeling her lips against mine refreshed my memory. I loved the smell of her shampoo, it was so fruity. I looked into her eyes she smiled at me but suddenly her eyes glazed over, she looked lifeless. Suddenly i felt my top become wet, i looked down to see a red stain. I felt my heart race as Dawn collapsed in my arms i looked up to see a girl standing in shock, holding a blood coated knife in her hand, she was wearing a pink dress and pink hat, she looked at me and ran off, all i could do was collapse to my knees crying... I then realise who her murder was... My friend Serena!.

End of FlashBack

Serena ran off she was scared, she didn't know what came over her... Was this the end for her?

This took a while to write, i wrote it bit by bit in my breaks as i have exams. I felt bad not writing for a while but heres a little story... I dunno if ill continue it... Maybe. Hope you enjoyed.

-PikachuLover14


End file.
